


Lost Chances

by Izzu



Series: Broken Ties [2]
Category: Murder Analysis Squad Series, 悪の波動 | Evil's Wave, 殺人分析班 | Satsujin Bunsekihan (TV), 水晶の鼓動 | Crystal's Beating, 石の繭 | Stone's Cocoon
Genre: Canon - Japanese Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: As the day of his execution drew near, Masato wondered about the things he had lost.
Relationships: Yaginuma Masato | Toremi/Kisaragi Toko
Series: Broken Ties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611679
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always had a fondness over this pair for quite a while. And as much as the pair had no viable future together, I still wanna explore their relationship a bit more. Also, Aku no Hadou just brought back all the feels.

_How many days has he left?_

Masato glanced up towards the bare walls of his solitary cell. He leaned his ears towards the door, hoping that he could pick out any random chatters from the other side of the walls by random guards who might give a clue about that. He sighed.

Silence.

At the moment, it didn't sound as if there was anyone outside at the corridors.

Masato sighed again.

For some reason, he suddenly could help feeling quite lonely today. And for once, he had hoped that someone could come and keep him company. Or maybe, have a chat or two with him. Someone— _anyone_ —from outside.

Strange, since it never really bother him much before... being alone. But right now, the weight of the silence around him began to bother him a lot.

_Is it because he somewhat could sense that the day of his death sentence was getting closer?_

Suddenly he wondered if Kisaragi Toko could visit him again. Or maybe not. Besides, he already said his goodbyes to her during that time. Not to her face, but it still counts.

Then again, after that incident, that person most likely wouldn't want to see him anyway.

Didn't he riled her enough the last time she came to visit? And during that bombing emergency, if not because the bomb in question was quite uncommon... would anyone considered contacting him?

If he haven't insisted for Katsuragi Toko to be the one to speak to him, would she even want to talk to him? Sure, back then the two of them DID had a nice chat on the sides but given another choice, would she want to see him again? Their relationship, it should have been severed by now.

Masato snorted, despite himself. What was he thinking?

xxx

Yet.

For some reason, he really hoped that she could come to visit again.

_**Why?** _

_Just because._

Masato rolled his eyes towards the ceiling as he wondered what's going on with himself. Why did he even want to see Kisaragi Toko again, when he often refuse the visit from her when she wouldn't give up trying.

_Did he... missed seeing her?_

**_Nonsense._ **

He sighed.

Was it because of that? During the time when he was summoned to help with defusing a bomb that he once used before, he had purposely cut off the connection during the most vital moment. The prison guards and the police representative who was by his side made a lot of fuss over it but later on, when they could again make contact with the officers on-site, it turned out that everyone managed to survive.

Was he still bothered about that? The very fact that Toko DID end up listening to him and trusting that he would be so willing to help her and the police whom he once had attempted to kill? Even when he could as much as trick them to cause their own death? Was it because of that?

Why was he still thinking about that?

The sudden bang on the cell door made him jump as Masato scrambled onto his feet.

"Yaginuma Masato-san. You have a visitor," spoke the guard that came to get him.

Ah, he really hated it when the guards kept using that name to refer to him.

"Who? Who is it that want to see me?", he asked, as the man opened the door.

When the guard said the name aloud, he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

xxx

He really couldn't believe his eyes.

Kisaragi Toko really came today to see him. As if she was able to listen to his inner thoughts voicing out his desire to see her again and acted on it.

A soft tap on his shoulder made him turn to his side. His attending guard gave him a look. Masato blinked. Did he space out a tad too long?

"Toremi-san!"

Masato turned his head again as he found Kisaragi already standing before him and cheerfully pulled him over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the first chapter to be THAT short, since the 666 word count is amusing.
> 
> I had Masato refer to himself as his real name. Since as much as he preferred to be called Toremi, I doubt that he could really refer to himself as that all the time. That, as. well as the fact that it felt out of place to call him Toremi in his narrative POV.

Kisaragi continued to fidget the moment they sat down facing each other. Immediately, the cheerful persona she exhibited earlier crumbled. Did she decide to come here on a whim or something? 

Why on earth did she come here anyway?

"Why?"

Masato frowned at her. "Why did you come here?"

She gasped suddenly, as if just realizing the situation they were in. 

He never really pegged her as a ditzy person, why would she start now? Did all that fright she had after being made to defuse a bomb fried her brains or something?

"I... I don't know," she started to say.

"I... I screwed up. I shouldn't have come here—I'm sorry to have called you here for no reason—"

Oh shit! Masato mentally cursed himself. Did he alarmed her too much? She can't leave—how should he stop her... what—!

Without thinking he got up and extended his hand towards her. And somehow he did caught her arm.

Wait... how—?

Kisaragi turned around and stared at him questioningly—Masato hastily pulled back his hand before sitting back down.

Is it just him or did the room suddenly got warmer suddenly?

"S-since you're here already... guess it's fine..."

xxx

He bit his lips. Why on earth must he start feeling nervous now? It's just Kisaragi Toko after all!

"Actually, I was hoping that I could see you..." he started to say before Masato added,"Too."

Ask her! Just ask her what you've desperately wanted to know—!

Masato glanced up. "I wanted to know..."

"Why did you listened to me? That bomb... from last time. Why did you cut the switch on the right?"

He was aware of how... naive Kisaragi Toko could be. Even more during the time he got her and her mother captive in their own house. But he couldn't see her being THAT stupid—blindly trusting him after all the things he'd done to her. That aside, there were those other officers after all! Those people must have tried to caution her from making any fatal mistakes!

Yet still, Kisaragi chose to believe him. Why?

"I could've easily told you to cut the wrong wires and killed all of you. I could've —!"

"You wouldn't!"

Masato blinked in confusion.

I wouldn't? How could you be so sure about that?

Toko started telling him the reason why she believed that he wouldn't trick her and insisted that it's true. It sounded almost too good to be true that he couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

**Author's Note:**

> If possible, I might as well start another fic project focusing on Kisaragi Isao. But nah, it'll probably end up becoming Shiratori police AU instead XD


End file.
